


Champion.

by swiggityswinoitscarlino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiggityswinoitscarlino/pseuds/swiggityswinoitscarlino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its easy to forget. The cold blurs scarlet until its dull and turns blood the colour of rust. A blazing heart can be dampened from endless snow and just as a flame is extinguished, Red's heart goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahmmm okey-! Well, this is my first work posted on this site-! I've been reading stories on here for a little while now but I've never gotten around to actually posting any of mine haha-- ;n; but I'm getting to it now so its not all bad!
> 
> I'm sure I'll end up posting longer things as I go along but I have a passion for originalshipping so I thought it'd be good to start here. You're all dears and I'm super excited to start on here <3

Red was a champion. 

That was all there was to it. He was also quiet, kept his eyes narrowed, spoke gasps not words, chewed his nails too much, ate too little, had a history of fainting spells, sported crippling social anxiety, tried to steady his hands when they could not be clasped and revealed his heart to no one.

But he was a champion.

He was alone, he was scared, believed null in himself, found little joy in the air he breathed, allowed his skin to freeze blue, pretended not to miss people far too far away, yelled his weak voice raw, collapsed in a mindless fever, holed himself away, questioned his skin but in his heart—

He was a champion.

He picked himself up again, trained until he could stand on his own, allowed himself to remember and not forget, washed his hair, spoke words of love, reached through the white instead of blending to it, cleaned his badges, licked his wounds and even though it took two years, he finally realized—

He was a champion.

In his heart of hearts- when he rolled his shoulders back and lit crimson aflame with the determination of a God, he supposed he realized it then. When his blood spiked with a passion he couldn't begin to describe, he was sure of it. It took three years after the flame was extinguished did the embers rise. _They'd always waited dormant_ , he'd figure out later, boiling heart warm through chilly paper skin.

And then _he_ cut through him.

"Red."

Red, red, red—the colour of blood and fire and anger and heat and destruction but never ending _warmth_. For a moment, he could feel his old self wonder if he was deserving of such a title. --But when Green spoke it, peeking through the snow with an expression of absolute petrification, Red realized that he'd finally grown into it.

Green was warm- a summer day on quiet winds and five years later, his jaw was strong like the mountains and eyes that glistened akin to the timid blades of grass that would reveal themselves in the summer. His arms were solid, tight and toned like Legendaries he could only dream of seeing. His lips were chapped and bleeding from the disgustingly tender cold, the crimson colour filling Red with satisfaction.

His name reminded Red of meadows, vast and shining with memories and unthinkable unknowns.

Red wanted to set that meadow on fire- in a blaze that even such endless secrets could not hide themselves from.

He wanted to set Green on fire until his chest stopped hurting.

"Green."

He was a champion.


End file.
